I think I love my Neighbor
by ThisIsMyPenName23
Summary: EPOV .Edward is such a player that bella doesn't give him the time of day .But then edward moves in next to bella
1. Chapter 1

chapter1 the meeting EPOV God I'm gonna hate 's no hot chicks around,to play around I'm not liking that.  
I guess i'll find some way to get 'll be easy becase no one can resit my smile.  
I'm moving here to Forks , next to my brother Jasper .I'm gonna live next to him.

I pulled into my new drive way when I saw had reddish-brown hair that hung down to her hips but it was pulled back into a bun,and she was it dawned on me... SHE'S My NEIGHBOR!  
Oh i look forward to gettig some of my hope's were shatterd when I saw the ring on her finger.

Fuck!!! was the only thought on my she spoke

"Ifyou take a picture it'll last longer"

"Ummmm....so are you married?"

"ha, no divorced"YES

'Don't think that's gonna let you have a peice of ass"Oh this is most likely the girl Jasper's dating.

She then got a smirk on her face.

"I see you figuerd it out , why don't you meet him"

"Uhhh...Sure"  
With that she left .Ohh jasper's gonna kill me!

"Sure Bella"  
So, her name's Bella.  
"I'm sorry what's your name

"Edward"

"Emmett this is Edward"  
"Hi"  
He stared me down until, he spoke .

"Bella says you were staring at her ass"oh no!! He's gonna kill me.  
But he surprised me and said "I don't blame you"and kissed her on the forehead.  
By this time I was very mad .So I said a good bye and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2 Epov

"metting Alice"

I was thinking about moving back to New York when some one knocked on the door.  
"Hi I'm Alice ."

"Well Hi I'm edward"

"I'm Jasper's he wants to invite you and everybdy else to dinner tonight."

"Will Bella be there"

"Oh yes, but Edward she doesn't like players and she and I can tell you are"

"Why would it matter to her she's dating Emmett"

"Ha ,Don't let her fool you Emmett"s her brother"  
"Oh really"

"yes really"

"Well I've got to go help Jasper ,so you'll come right"

"Right, bye Alice "

"Bye Edward."

With that she left I was.  
thinking about what she said about Bella and Emmett.I'd have to get back at them.

AN: So what do you think edward's gonna do??

Review please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 EPOV "the dinner"

I was getting ready for dinner,when the phone started ringing.I let it go to voicemail because, I was a shoe away from seeing Bella. A voice high-pitched echoed down the hall-ways.

"Hiya, Edward it's are you like gonna come see New york's boring without sooooooooooo I miss you I'm waiting."  
Gosh she used to be hot to me ,but she's nothing compred to Bella.I've moved on from Tanya.

I decided to leave then.

I pulled into Jasper's driveway just as Bella,Emmett,and who I assme was Emmett's real girlfreind.  
"Grrrrrrrrr....Looks like they invited scum"she said "I suppose they did Bella"said Emmett

I knew she didn't like me but this was to much so that was when I put my plan into action.I walked to Rosalie and said.  
"Hey babe meet me in the closet in five"

"Listen buddy don't you dare talk to my girlfreind like that"Just the response I was looking for.  
"OMG Bella Emmett"s cheating on you"

"Edward who told you?"I replied with on word

"Alice"

"ALICE GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"Alice came out.

"Yes my dear Bella"

"Oh well, my Dear, tell me why you told edward that Emmett was my Brother"

"Becuse Bella you and Edward will fall in love"

"I WILL NEVER LOVE A SCUM BAG!!!!!!!"

With that bella left and went home. Well that means dinner will be hell. 


	4. AUTHOR'S PLEASE READ!

I just want say I hate author's notes too but I've only had 2 reveiws this whole authors would have you put a certain amount of reveiws but I'm not like that .So my reveiwer name is Miss Stacy Sea Cullen, and she is gonna get a Teaser trailer of ITILMN ,when i get an idea of it that you reveiw you can get this too this will only go on until I get a lot more reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter4

After dinner I decided I couldn't take it anymore.I was moving back to New york in the I was just geting done packing when there was a knock on the door .It was Bella.

"Edward I'm really sorry about what I said"

Then I leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey Emmett he felt for it "she laughed. It took me mintue to figure out what she was laughing at.

"bella I've had enough of this.I moving to New York in the mornig so you won't have to deal with me

"No Edward don't do that you know you love it here"

"I might but you don't like me being here"

"I never said that "

"you didn't have too"

With that I shut the door and went to sleep.

Look I'm sorry I know this chapter isn't very long but you know ,I've gotten a lot of PM saying saying that bella being a real B-I-T-C-H But it only gets better,also I'm out of school but that doesnt mean I'' update as often sooo,,,,yeahh byee. 


	6. Chapter 6

I know on the two of my stories i didn't have disclamier thingie so it's on my profile

APOV I was watching Edward pack when I decided to convince him to stay with Bella, I just know they belong together.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Edward ,I have a question for you"

"Okay , what"

"do you like bella"

"What?!?!?"

"do...you...like...Bella"I said saying it like he was mental.

"Ummm........"

"Just answer the damn question edward"

"ok yes I do alice but it really doesn't matter she hates me"

"Gosh men can be damn stupid'

"No we're not Alice"

"okay let me explain this to you Edward .Jasper,Me ,Rosalie,  
Emmett,and Bella are kinda like family,and we'd like you to join it because Bella always been the fifth whell when we've gone out and makes everyone all sad so that means that................YOU HAVE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT!!!!!!!

"Whatever alice I don't need this"I felt like crying I don't know why maybe becuse it could be that time of month.  
I "So your just gonna give up now Edward" I said in sobs now he didn't respond he only got in his car and went to the airport.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Was gonna leave it here but decided against it \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

EPOV

Turns out my plane got delayed and Tanya's coming to pick me up.I was waiting when I saw Bella come in her eyes locked on mine.

"Edward" I acted like I didn't see her

"please listen to me I'm sorry I just thought you were playing me that's way I didn't give the time of day becau-"I cut her off "It's okay bella I understand but I would never treat you like that"then I kissed her , she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Then I heard that voice I didn't want to hear

"Yo bitch get your hands off my boyfriend" Bella pulled away and looked at me questionly .Then she spoke with saddness in her voice

"so you were playing me "then she ran away "Edward give me some of what she was getting"I pushed her away

"Good -bye Tanya"

I left her alone and went home. 


	7. Chapter 7

(AN:/I'm sorry I didn't have time to send trailers and I think I'll stop that now since I nave more reviews but that doesn't mean stop reviewing so pretty plwease REVIEW!!! )  
EPOV It's been weeks since the thing with Tanya I still can't get over her.I decided to go to Jasper's house only to find Bella was dressed in a dark blue sweater dress that stopped at the knee,and blue didn't know I was there and for that I was thankful.  
I was watching her and Alice jump Alice saw and stopped jumping and glared at me.  
Of course that made Bella turn around,and also glare at me.

"What do you want brother.?"

"Oh nothing just wondering what the jumping around is about?"

"Well,if you must know Jasper just purposed.""Oh,well congrats my new sister"

'And the best part is that the wedding is already planned"

"Really So when?"

"next weekend"Alice and Bella went back to jumping and when they stopped Alice and went to the bathroom,which gave me time to talk to Bella.  
"so Bella need a date for the wedding?"

"Ummm...bye player"  
"No Bella just listen to me please "

"Fine ,No I don't have a date"  
"Would you like to go with me?"

"Oh I don't know .."

"Please Bella"

"Are you gonna give up ? "  
"Nope"

"Well then Sure I'll go with you"i'm sure a big goofy grin was on my face,because I was gonna get Bella at the wedding to forgive me.

(AN://I'm running a contest for whoever has the best insult fr Bella to say to Edward about Tanya and whoever wins gets that line put in my story Thanks! Fanpire39://) 


End file.
